


[Fanart] Professors Snape and Potter, Christmas Morning

by snarry_splitpea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fanart, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarry_splitpea/pseuds/snarry_splitpea
Summary: A quick doodle of Snape and Harry enjoying the Holidays (NSFW)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58
Collections: Pen15 is Mightier Holiday Gift Exchange 2019





	[Fanart] Professors Snape and Potter, Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/gifts).

I had a fanfic mostly written for you, but could never find an ending for it. I've done this fanart of Harry with my favorite Slytherin, for you.  
Happy Holidays~


End file.
